This Will Destroy You
by WhereAmINow
Summary: His love was all consuming, unbridled, and insatiable. His love left him breathless. His love was short lived and explosive; his love completely destroyed him. Mafia Fic. AU/AH


**AN: This is my second attempt at writing a Supernatural Fanfic, the first one was okay, but I didn't like how I was writing it or where I was going with it so I just had to delete it and start from the very beginning. I am proud to say that this is way different, though the summary remains somewhat the same. Although it is still AU there are no Angels, or demons or anything of the sort. Just plain humans. This is sort of a mafia fic, and I don't know much about it but I am determined to do my homework and study so that I can be as realistic as possible.**

 **Anyway details of the story:**

 **Rating: T (For now, though it will change)**

 **Pairing: Destiel (Eventually), Dean/Anna, Sam/?**

 **Summary: His love was all consuming, unbridled, and insatiable. His love left him breathless. His love was short lived and explosive; his love completely destroyed him.**

 **Words: 652**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Chapter I: Collect Your Courage**

Castiel had never felt more alone than he felt at this moment. Sure there had been times were he was left home alone while his brothers went away on business for days on end, but he was never truly alone. All those times his brothers left his oldest brother Michael had always made sure there were guards and personnel to keep him company and keep him safe. Now though, he had absolutely nothing. He had nothing but the stray cat he found in the alley he now called his home.

It had been at least two weeks, more or less, since Castiel had ran away from home, away from his family, away from his predestined life. It sounded a bit cliché honestly. The prodigal son, the heir to an empire running away, running for freedom. He would have actually felt proud if that was truly the reason why he ran. He was sure even his brothers would have forgiven and welcomed him back home had that been the case, but no. The real reason was far worse.

Castiel had betrayed them. Betrayed his family. Betrayed their trust. Castiel had committed the worst crime of all. Castiel had broken _Omertà._

He shuddered as he thought back to the reason he was currently where he was. In some dingy alley somewhere in New York City. Castiel had meant to break the code, it was what he wanted but he sure as hell had not meant to betray his family. He had not meant to betray Michael, but some things just couldn't be helped. Michael was getting power hungry and nothing he did satisfied him. At first Michael was the leader everybody expected him to be, he was just and honest, but ruthless and fearless. Michael was loyal and brave, and generous to those closest to him, he had it all.

As a young kid Castiel looked up to him in reverence, hoping that someday when his day came to take over the empire their father had created, he could be just like Michael, feared and respected. Everything was as it should've been, until Castiel turned fifteen. When Castiel turned fifteen Michael began to show a side of himself no one had ever seen, he was merciless, cruel and despot. It was as if a switch had been flipped, and a new Michael had emerged. Michael started killing more, taking more, always wanting more; and Castiel did not like it. He had to stop it.

So Castiel broke omertà.

In the moment he had been so sure that that was the right thing to do. Now? He wasn't so sure. Maybe if he had just accepted Michael as he was he wouldn't be sitting here petting a stray cat, and trying to survive the bitter cold of New York City with nothing but the clothes in his back. Then again, maybe he shouldn't have run away from home, maybe he should've stayed and faced the music. Of course there was always the possibility that Lucifer would've killed him, or maybe Raphael would've done it, not that it would've mattered. Castiel would have been dead anyway. But at least in death he wouldn't have to feel so utterly miserable and alone.

Castiel sighed and threw his head back against the wall as his one and only friend huddled into his warm jacket as it started to pour. Thinking back at the thoughts of the previous months always left him feeling empty inside, but yet every night he sat and relived every single moment. Always thinking of what could've been. Being left alone with ones thoughts was truly a dangerous thing. Castiel let out a bitter laugh as he felt the newspapers he had used to make his makeshift bed begin to give way to the winter rain soaking his jeans.

In moments like these, only one thought ran through his mind, how the mighty have fallen.

 **So this is just an introduction, and a bit of background on Castiel, and although there was no Dean in this chapter, he will appear in the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed, and of course reviews are always welcomed.**


End file.
